Sparking embers(ON HAITUS)
by Aruba Bloom
Summary: When a new student enters the ranks of Spooky high, it's risky business. They will have to deal with the popularity system, horrible students and countless other things. Solaris is one of those said new students who we will be following today as she makes new friends, new enemies and maybe even a new love! With the deadly monster slayers lurking in the shadows of course!
1. A new acquaintance!

"Sol! Sol! SOLARIS! Get up! you'll be late for school!" A female voice called from downstairs. Said female Cetus groaned and yawned, rubbing her eyes as she rose up from her bed. She opened her bright amber eyes and heaved herself off of the bed, making her way to the bathroom to wash her face and clear her gills with cold water. After this Sol made her way downstairs, the smell of freashly cooked bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen as she groggily reached the bottom of the wooden stairs and took her seat at the dinner table. Her mother, Shelia, another Cetus who resembled more like a Koi fish then a shark placed a plate of Bacon and eggs down in front of Sol, who reached a dark blue scaled hand towards a knife and fork. "Seriously Sol, you need to start getting up earlier otherwise you'll be late everyday!" Her mother sighed as Sol placed some egg into her mouth "I know mom" she said dryly and sleepily as she continued to eat.

Sol's Mother adopted a look of concern "Are you sure you're alright? You look tired" she asked in a softer tone, at which Sol scoffed "Of course i am Mom, i just woke up" she tried to dodge around the question as she chewed on a piece of bacon. Sheila raised an eyebrow "Waking up late? That's not like you in a school week" she replied, gaining a fustrated look from her daughter "Ok! i'm nervous, happy?" She asked in a very annoyed tone. "What? about spooky high?" Sheila asked with a confused face "I told you that's the place I went to when i was in high school, whats there to be nervous about?" "Everything mom, the stupid popularity ranking! the students...everything...oh god what if they hate me?" Sol questioned with semi wide eyes.

Sheila sat next to Sol "Solaris, listen, you are a beautiful person. The best thing you can do is try and make friends, if they can't see that you are a great person then they aren't worth your time. Who knows? Maybe you'll find a boyfriend or girlfriend there!" Sheila finished her answer with a short laugh and Sol recoiled with narrowed eyes playfully "Yeah I really doubt that last part mom" she laughed as she set her empty plate on the kitchen side and ascended up the stairs in order to get changed into her school clothes. After a while Sol pulled her hoodie over her head and took a look in her mirror.

There in front of her in the reflection was a light blue coloured shark like creature. This creature had dark blue hands and feet, along with the same dark blue coloured dorsal fin, elbow and knee fins, a long shark like tail sprouted from where her lower back and legs connected, the tips of this tail where also dark blue. White scales devided the light blue which lined the bridge of her snout, the white scale trailed down to her underbelly and finally to the underside of her tail. Two strange dragon like ears sprouted from the sides of her head where the ears would typically be on a creature. Her hair was a darker blue than her fins and it only barely reached her shoulders.

Sol then looked down at her clothes, a grey hoodie with seweed green sleeves, hood, bottom of the hoodie and a large marking right in the middle which was a circle with two wings sprouting from the side with black eyes in the centre. She also had light blue pants and the bottom of the pant legs where a darker blue but not by much, her shoes were a grey and blueish green.

Satisfied by her appearance and after brushing her teeth and her hair, Sol headed for the front door and grabbed her black and neon green rucksack which had all of her school suppiles inside, packed from the night before. "Mom! I'm leaving!" she called "Ok, Bye! Have a nice day!" Sheila called back as Sol opened the white door and stepped outside, breathing in a breath of fresh air as the warm sun of summer beaming against her scales and her face. And off she went towards the large school down the road, feeling the cool breeze blow through the town as she walked.

Sol soon found herself staring at the huge steel gates of spooky high, students were shouting and screaming as they waited for the bell to signify the start of the school day. With a deep breath Sol stepped through the the gates of the school and made her way over towards a unoccupied bench, trying to avoid all of the looks the other monsters were giving her as they stared. "Calm down Sol, you'll get used to it" Sol muttered to herself as she unzipped her bag and brought out a book called 'Dragonsoul' and picked up where she left off yesterday.

* * *

Meanwhile, a female monster with black hair that had a single stripe of white in it skipped over to two of her friends who were hanging around a wooden bench next to the so called 'Rave tree' "Hi guys!" She called and waved frantically to them "Hey Vic!" The brown skinned, flaming haired girl known as Amira called back as Vicky stopped in front of the group "Good morning Vicky" The purple skinned vampire who had black hair tied in a bun and glasses was called Liam raised his yellow eyes from his phone for only a second before going back to looking grumpy as usual. "So! You hear? A new student is going to be joining us!" Vicky cheered in her overly hyperactive voice "Yeah! I hope they're cool!" Amira joined in.

Liam once again looked up from his phone "As do I, I don't believe that there is enough cool individuals in this institution of learning" he spoke in his low tone, confusing Vicky and Amira with his constant use of long words "Um...yeah what you said" Amira shrugged, Liam rolled his eyes, huffed and glared back at his phone screen "Typical" he mumbled which made Amira shrug and look at Vicky with a very confused stare "What? What did I do?" Vicky shook her head and giggled "Nothing Mira" she replied cheerily. Vicky then found herself staring into space, only to see someone move in the corner of her eye, the zombie like girl turned around and saw a female Cetus sitting at another bench and reading a book...wait, was that 'Dragonsoul'?!.

Vicky rose to her feet "I'll be back in a second!" she said as she walked over to the girl sitting with her back to her. The female Cetus's ears twitched and she turned her head towards Vicky "Hmn?" She inquired "So, you the new girl?" Vicky asked with wide, hyperactive eyes. The girl nodded "Yes, name's Sol" she replied, eyes still glued to her book "Awesome name! My name's Vicky!" She sat down next to Sol and propped her head up with her hands, elbows resting on the wooden table. "Do you have any friends here, Sol?" Vicky asked curiously, still staring at Sol with her wide eyes "No, they've all left" Sol sighed and shook her head, this made Vicky's face drop "O-oh..." She stuttered with a soft, low tone.

The zombie began to think as groups of students passed by them, she turned towards her two friends sitting at the wooden table near the tree and a idea popped into her head "I know! I have a huge group of friends! Maybe you can meet them at reccess!" She bounced back to her usual energetic self, shocking Sol a bit as she looked up from her book "Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden-" "Oh nonsense! You'll be fine!" Vicky interrupted just as the bell for first period started "Oh! I need to go now! See you later Sol!" She called as she ran towards the school building, leaving a stunned Sol alone.

Sol started to pack up her things and also move towards her classroom as she dwelled on the request Vicky gave her, in normal circumstances she would have refused but...something felt right about this encounter. Sol drew a breath as she stared up at the school building, biting back nervousness as she crossed the double doors and entered the school.

For Sol was young and unafraid and was ready to begin.


	2. Wait, TEN new friends?

**(Hello! I hope that you are enjoying the story! If you like this story then please tell me how I can improve as I believe that constructive criticism is the key to improvement! Well, that's enough about me, you're here for Sol's misadventures with the characters! Last time we left off Sol had gotten a invite from Vicky to meet up with her and her friends at recess, Now we join Sol as she takes Vicky up on her offer! Have fun!)**

 **Also please check out my other story too!**

* * *

Sol continued doodling in her notebook as the teacher droned on and on about the history of monsters and humans and how they came to hate each other and blah blah blah. "Come on recess" Sol muttered under her breath, annoyed as the clock ticked away. That invite that Vicky gave her still ate away at her...could she really make friends this early? Was that even possible? Sol found herself staring outside the window next to her, amber eyes reflecting back at her through the glass as she watched the small birds in the tree next to the window 'What if they don't like me?' She thought with a doubful gaze, her head propped up with a dark blue hand as her darker blue hair fell in front of her face.

The sudden sound of the bell startled Sol from her train of thought as students all around her began to rise from their seats and head towards the door...though some chose to jump out the windows and fly off towards the courtyard but eh, Sol wasn't one to judge. No, she just stood there with a shocked expression, wide eyed before shaking her head, packing up her textbooks and pencil case and pushing the classroom door open to leave, relived to exit the wretched room which induced figurative fatal boredom via annoying teachers. Crossing the hallways and foyer eventually Sol reached the outside world, finding herself scanning the sunlit grounds for the blue skinned, black and white haired zombie girl she had agreed to meet at this time.

Sol continued her way down into the courtyard and towards the tree where she first met Vicky, having some sort of gut feeling that she would be there as she was there with two of her friends this morning. Sol stopped in her tracks at what she saw, Vicky was there for sure but she was with a huge group of other monsters, two of which Sol had remembered from this morning but the rest compleatly flew over her head. She gulped as Vicky laid her gaze on her and waved "Sol! Over here!" She called, which made all of her friends turn their heads in the Cetus's direction.

Sol found herself freezing up under all those stares as she slowly made her way over to the group of ten, TEN, monsters. As soon as Sol reached them Vicky flew a arm over her shoulder, making Sol let out a soft 'oof!' Before studying herself "Guys! This is Sol! She's the new girl I met just today!" She informed the rest of the students around her who were looking at Sol with some curious, some judging and some indifferent stares "Um...hi? I am Solaris or just Sol, I like both drawing and music, if I am listening to music while drawing please do not intrupt me if you want to keep your hands" the Cetus nervously and quickly spat out as her amber eyes shifted from monster to monster.

One monster was a female gorgon with green skin, snake hair and a blue and black dress. Another was a red skinned, one horned demon with dark reddish brown hair who wore a brown leather jacket with a grey shirt and black pants who arched his brow and scoffed. A fish lady with long dark pink hair, soft blue eyes and light pink scales tilted her head at Sol's introduction with also an arched brow and a confused look "Why ever would we need to worry about our hands?" She inquired to herself quietly.

"W-well, that was quite an introduction, Name's Oz by the way" A black skinned humanoid with no visible mouth and white eyes piped up, he wore a yellow button up shirt and blueish black pants, the little shadow like beings on his shoulders waved at Sol who could only smile and wave back. "Heeey! Names Polly Geist! Great to meet ya!" The ghost girl on Sol's right slung her arm around Sol's right shoulder and caused the Cetus to let out a loud 'oof!' "This is Brian" Vicky pointed to a green skinned zombie wearing a darker green hoddie who lazily waved.

"That's Liam" she moved on the the purple skinned vampire who looked up from his phone and nodded slightly at Sol but still had his frown plastered on his face "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance Solaris" he said politely, Sol smiled at him and nodded back "Same to you Liam...but please call me Sol" she responded "Scott" "Hello! I hope I can get to know you better!" The werewolf jock said excitedly, his tail wagging behind him 'Daww!' Sol thought with a suppressed urge to hug the big guy. "And finally, Amira" Vicky smiled and patted Amira's shoulder "That's my name!" The girl with hair made of flame answered.

"Wow, Vicky you didn't tell me you had this many friends" Sol spoke with widened eyes and with a small smile "Heh heh...yeah forgot to tell you about that..." Vicky nervously stated only to be intrrupted by Damien "Enough of this weak shit! Hey! New girl! You like fire right?!" He shouted in Sol's face while grabbing her shoulders, knocking both Polly and Vicky away with a large devilish grin, in which the female flinched and held up her hands in defense "Well if I'm around fire for way too long my scales and gills dry up and overheat so I can't say that I enjoy being around it all that much" she stuttered, Damien's sharp toothed grin disappeared and instead shifted into a frown "Ugh, man I thought I found a new arson buddy besides Vera" he groaned in disappointment, letting go of a shaken Sol's shoulders.

"Wow" Sol said in surprise as she rubbed her shoulder which Damien grabbed particularly hard "Yeah, Damien's very...intense" Oz replied with a nervous side glance at the red demon boy whom was going back to burning pages in his notebook "Just don't make him angry at ya or you will be the one burned instead of that notebook!" Polly added with a wide smile from her place next to Miranda whom was talking to Vera about princess stuff.

Sol chuckled nervously "Ooookay then, noted" she answered before setting her book bag down on the bench and sitting next to Liam, taking a curious glimpse of his phone before sitting down as the others chatted around them "Instagram huh?" She asked, ears peeking up as she tried to start a conversation "Indeed, I do find the monsters on here to be quite appreciative of real art" the purple skinned vampire responded in his usual gruff tone.

Sol let out a small sigh "Ha, I wouldn't know, my mom only let me get a Deviart* account and nothing else" Sol said with a small smile. Liam looked up from his phone with disbelieving yellow eyes and a arched brow "People still use Deviart these days? Well...I certainly did not know that" he said, his tone brightening a small bit "Yeah, I used post my artwork there until I noticed it wasn't good enough for the internet yet...oh well, you know the saying 'If at first you don't succeed, try and try again' and try I will!" Sol flicked her tail as aspiration beamed in her amber orbs, earning a short laugh from Liam "Inspiring, what kinds of art do you specialize in?" He asked with a now interested expression "Well, traditional drawings that are mostly of my own characters, I'm currently learning how to do backgrounds and better anatomy...I like to draw how I'm feeling sometimes by just letting my mind do all the work for me and-" "HEY! Guys! Hello?!"

Both Sol and Liam jolted in surprise by the yell and both turned their attention to Amira, who had called them "We were wondering Sol, why didja move here?" She asked as all eyes were on the Cetus once again. Sol's face contorted into one of shock and then into a grimace, she shook her head "I don't want to talk about it, maybe I'll tell you someday but not today" she politely declined. Oz nodded with a understanding, innocent white eyed gaze "It's ok Sol, we don't mind" he said quietly which caused Sol to smile "Thank you" she bowed her head slightly.

Vera watched the female Cetus with a small scowl, oh she was going to find out this girls little secret one way or another and no one could stop her, she had done it before and she could and will do it again "I am just unspeakably glad that we have another sea monster coming here! I do hope that me and you can become good friends!" Miranda giggled with her usual bubbly attitude "Heh, same here" Brian drawled from his place sitting beside Damien who was STILL burning his notebook with a devilish grin.

"So, you guys still up for hanging out after school? Ya know at the regular meeting place" Polly inquired as she took a sip from...IS THAT DAMN ALCOHOL?!. "Hell yeah! I was promised a lot of awesome, BADASS arson after all!" Damien yelled with clenched fists, compleatly burning his notebook to ashes in the process, Sol yelped and covered her gills on instinct from the blazing flames and embers but quickly recovered after the flames died out "Hmn? You guys are hanging out after school?" She tilted her head and her dragon like ears flicked a small bit. "Yeah! everyday we meet up outside school to hang out and do different things each day!" Scott answered the curiousity stricken girl.

"We usually commit small crimes and as Damien said, arson but sometimes we just hang out as friends. Even criminal masterminds need breaks from their schemes after all" Vera gave a sharp fanged smirk as her darker green snake hair hissed in agreement. Sol's eyes widened and she gave a nervous, short chuckle "Heh, each to their own I guess" she responded "Hey! Vic, idea! Why don't Sol join us today?" Polly grinned as she took another swig of her drink "Me? Oh, I don't really know, I mean you guys just met me-" "That just gives us more reason to bring you along! We can learn more about you!" Scott's tail wagged as he excitedly expressed why Sol should come along.

Sol was about to answer but the bell for third period rang and she groaned "I will try and come but I need my mothers permission first, she freaks out whenever I leave for too long without telling where I'm going" she hurriedly spat out before getting out her phone and quickly typing a text to her mother and sending it, placing her phone back into her bag when she was done "I'll see what she says later" "Pfft! Do you NEED to do everything your mother tells you?" Damien scoffed as they all walked back together "Well, yeah, she's my mother and she gets understandably worried when I go somewhere without telling her...I'm guessing you don't do anything your parents tell you?" Sol asks, the sun blinded her for a few seconds and she blinked her eyes as the sun shone on her light blue scales and darker blue hair and illuminated her amber eyes.

"No! I don't need anyone's permission to do anything! I can and will do whatever I want!" Damien shouted with burning, intense eyes which made Sol, Vicky and Oz flinch away somewhat from the intensity of his glare. "Don't your parents worry about you? Don't you think about what they think when you get into dangerous situations?" Sol asked with borrowed eyes and a 'What is wrong with you?' look "Well...I..-" "That's what I thought" Sol gently shot back before pushing through the doors with a shake of her head and a small sigh as she checked her plan "Art...cool!" She tried to brighten herself up as she headed towards her respective art class.

It only took a few moments for Sol to notice that Liam was still walking alongside her "Oh, you have art too?" She looked up from her plan "Yes, I see that you seem to be in the same classroom as me" Liam answered. Sol fiddled with the drawstrings of her black and green hoodie absentmindedly "That is true Liam...G1A right?" She asked with a smile "Indeed, I however will have to talk to you after school Solaris, I do need to focus on my work after all" Liam explained, a tiny smile adorning his lips as he stepped into the classroom.

Sol felt her face shift into one of confusion "Why won't he just call me Sol?" She inquired to herself before she herself entered the class and got ready for another four hours of school before she got an answer from her mother about hanging out with her new friends after school...were they really new friends though? The seeds of doubt still swirled about in Sol's mind as she sat down at her desk and placed her bag down next to her, unzipping the bag to reach inside and pull out her drawing pad and pencils as the class waited for the late teacher to show up. Sol worked on her drawing from earlier as she waited, carefully sketching out additional lines as loud, doubful thoughts filled her mind. Would she be able to make friends this easily? Wasn't this too easy?

Sol found herself drifting off into her own personal wonderland as she etched out her drawing the way she wanted too, erasing the guidelines as she finished her earilier drawing, she then found herself casting her doubts away 'Who cares? This is a new start for me, I won't let my doubts and fears get in the way of trying to make new friends and fitting in here' she thought in defiance as the teacher finally decided to show up,

'That's right, I won't let my fears get in the way...I will be able to do this, I just need to calm down and think about the good things that could happen and not the bad...after all, things couldn't be that bad here...I haven't met any bullies yet and everyone I've met in the friend group Vicky has seems nice enough! Yes, I will do fine'

* * *

 **(IT IS DOOOOOONE! Sorry it's only, like 2,000 something words but I promise that the next chapter will be longer and have more content, these are only the introductory chapters after all! As always if you like this chapter then please tell me and give your feedback, it might not seem like it but your reviews actually help the writers improve if you point out the flaws and what we can do to improve! As always! Stay awesome!-**

 **Lollilou12-out!)**


End file.
